


it's all about waffles

by pixiepuff (colourmecrunchy)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, MY FAVE, brolin banter is my fave, no word count because entire fic is texting images, phone conversations in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmecrunchy/pseuds/pixiepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3 am in London and Colin is, naturally, asleep.<br/>It's 7 pm in Vancouver and Bradley has different ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all about waffles

**Author's Note:**

> i am a sad loser with unfinished thesis but then mr xmas made waffles and i went HEY
> 
> (also i'm sorry for uneven image size obviously i have mad Paint skills)
> 
> (also #2 "thinkshescute" is obviously bradley in colin's contact list)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
